Wright and Wong
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: Non-Yaoi When someone decides to follow in the footsteps of the Bio-Broly project, Goten unwittingly sets the stage for his and Trunks' lives to be changed forever. No real pairings other than canon. Rated PG-13 on safe side. PG on slack side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Akira Toriyama. I am just a fan.**

Wright and Wong  
>Chapter One<p>

"_Look at her. Four million Zenni wasted on this bag of flesh. I should have just kidnapped half a dozen children and trained them to be an army."_

"_Sir, if you would just reconsider. In just a few more months she should be ready to take orders and—"_

"_What a load of crap. This thing will never be more than a bunch of mutated DNA. You're wasting my time. Pull the plug."_

"_Sir please!"_

"_Pull it!"_

* * *

><p>"Goten! I want to know where my son is now and why he isn't answering his cell!"<p>

The nineteen year old sighed as he glanced around his room for some sign of what to do. To his right clothes were laid on the floor from where he had thrown them in his rush to get at the first aid kit hidden there. He winced a bit as one of his bruised ribs that had yet to be patched up reminded him of its existence. To his left by the door sat a man with lavender hair and blue eyes whose features were narrowed into a scowl. Blood was already dying the man's bandages red. Goten ran a hand through his black hair as he tried to figure out what to do. Should he tell the women the truth or just some story?

From the cellphone in his hand, an irritated female voice shouted his name once more. With little choice, he lied.

"He's here with me and the girls at the mall. Why? Were you trying to call him?"

A screech from the other end of the phone line caused him to move the phone away from his ear. "Yes I have! I've been trying to call him for the past hour!"

Goten frowned and pretended to pause as if he was asking his friend about his cell. After carefully moving the phone closer to his face he replied, "Trunks said that his cell's battery is dead but he'll be home in a few hours."

"He'd better," was the reply before the line went dead.

With a sigh, Goten ended the call and glanced towards his friend. The man was staring at Goten's bed and when Goten looked towards his bed he found himself staring at the unmoving form of a girl who was about their age. Her eyes were closed in sleep and while they were watching she turned onto her side revealing a brown tail coming from her backside. Unlike the other two beings in the room, she was unharmed except for a small bump on her skull. Glancing away from the girl, Goten looked towards his friend.

"So what now, Trunks? No one is going to believe us."

Trunks sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, Goten, but we have four hours to think of someway to convince the others not to kill her or us."

Goten nodded as he glanced towards the bed again. It was hard to believe it had only been a few months ago he had been flying towards a date when his plans went seriously awry. Shaking his head to pull himself from his memories, the man sat down on the floor. "Then let's get thinking," he announced. Yet even as his best friend joined him on the floor his mind was drifting back to his life two months prior to his current situation.

* * *

><p>He didn't realize his cellphone was ringing until the call was about to go to messages. Fumbling for the phone, he finally pulled it out and muttered a greeting never once taking his eyes off the scene before him.<p>

"Where are you?" asked the voice from the phone. The teen's mind struggled to put a face to the voice for a moment.

"Trunks?" he guessed.

"Who else? Where are you, Goten? You don't sound like you're flying."

The teen nodded as he tried to figure out why his friend was calling him. "I'm just outside of South City."

"South City? Why are you there? We're supposed to be meeting the girls at the mall in **West** City."

The memory of agreeing to join Trunks and their girlfriends at the mall finally reached Goten's brain. He glanced at the area around himself again and knew he wasn't going anywhere. "Trunks? You need to come here. Now."

He expected his friend to laugh and ask why but Trunks' voice lost its teasing tone and became serious in seconds. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Goten nodded and hung up, his attention now fully on the area around himself. Although he was just on the outskirts of South City he could see the smoke rising from the buildings and hear screams. He could sense people moving around on the streets and he could see the cars and fire engines rushing to put out the fires but he didn't move.

By the time Trunks arrived most of the fires had been put out and the screams had died down. However, the destruction was still such that Trunks paused to stare before turning to his friend. It was then that Goten remembered the girl he was holding in his arms. Her skin was covered in burns and cuts, some of which held pieces of glass. She had no real clothing to speak of. Just a ripped piece of material which was barely covering her that appeared to have been a white one-piece swimsuit and Goten's jacket which he had placed on her. Goten watched as his friend's eyes widened when he noticed the brown tail belonging to the girl.

"Who is she?" Trunks breathed.

Goten swallowed the lump of air in his throat as he struggled to reply. "I think she's the one who did this."

Trunks' face settled into a frown as he studied the girl. The teen glanced towards South City before looking back at Goten and the girl. "With a ki like that, I doubt it. Plus there's the burns and glass. The burns are on her back and the glass is all on her front. It looks like she was trying to escape something."

Goten frowned as he glanced down at the girl in his arms. She still hadn't moved except to breath. Looking back to his friend, he said. "We'd better call the others."

His words met with silent agreement. The next second the two were hovering in the air with a white glow around them. Then they vanished into the sky leaving the ruins of South City behind them and question in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Requesting feedback on:<br>****-Scene before flashback. Was it interesting? Did it make you want to read more?  
><strong>**-Grammar or spelling mistakes. Please point out specific mistakes not just if there are any or not.**

**A/N: So just a few notes:  
><strong>**-I really don't have a good idea of layout for most DBZ settings. Such as how far the cities are from each other or just what Capsule Corps HQ looks like. Any suggestions are welcomed.  
><strong>**-This takes place before GT so whether GT happened or not is not relevant.  
><strong>**I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to reading more. Thanks.  
><strong>**-D101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Akira Toriyama. I am just a fan.**

Wright and Wong  
>Chapter Two<p>

"_How long until she's operational?"_

"_It's hard to say. We're at a very delicate stage. Her body has fully developed but her mind still has a little ways to go."_

"_Then why don't you just plug into those CD's and upload the information or something?"_

"_Sir, that amount of information could potentially overload her brain and kill her!"_

"_So how do you intend to make this sack of bones a weapon?"_

"_The same way you would a child. You teach them."_

* * *

><p>Trunks winced as his muscles rebelled against movement. He had just finished arguing with Goten for a good hour about what they could tell their parents. Somewhere during that hour the pains of his wounds had faded enough that they were replaced by his stomach. If there was one thing worse than being in pain, it was being in pain and hungry. Unfortunately, food meant moving to get it. Movement meant pain and pain meant he wasn't moving to get food.<p>

To his left Goten was attempting to get to his feet. However it looked like Goten wasn't going anywhere if the flash of pain that caused the other man to screw his eyes shut was any indication. Glancing in Trunks' direction, Goten smiled or tried to at least.

"Makes you wish we could teleport to the kitchen and get some food, huh?"

Trunks twitched as his stomach felt like it was trying to rip him apart. "Don't mention food," he said as he searched the room for a distraction. He found one when the body on Goten's bed twitched. The girl sat up and glanced around before noticing Trunks. The man instinctively tensed, waiting for the unavoidable hug coming his way. He relaxed seconds later when the girl turned her attention to the room around her.

"How… we get… here?" she asked in halting English.

"Let's just say Superman isn't the only one faster than a speeding bullet," Goten said with a laugh.

The girl's eyes focused on Goten before widening. She pointed at the bandages that covered Goten's torso. "You hurt!"

Goten waved his hand as if that would shoo away her fears. "I'm okay, Chiko. Don't worry."

Trunks started to say a sarcastic remark when he bit his tongue. She had been knocked out before he or Goten had taken any major damage. She didn't see the blood that covered the streets or the shreds of tanks that peppered the buildings. His stomach growled causing Chiko to turn her attention to him. Her eyes widened again as they traveled over his wounds. She bit her lip and jumped off the bed. "I will… get food."

He forced a smile on his face and nodded but she was already out the door. Letting out a sigh, Trunks had to wonder just how they were getting out of this one. Although he was probably wasting time, Trunks paused and tried to recall of a time when they had nearly gotten into this much trouble. As he struggled to remember only one memory came to mind and a smile came to his face. Little did he know Goten was also remembering the same moment.

* * *

><p>"Goten, you said you would take her today!"<p>

Holding the phone away from his sensitive ears, Goten sighed as he attempted to get dressed and talk on the phone at the same time. He muttered to himself when he discovered that he managed to put both of his legs into one pant leg. Once he managed to get his pants on correctly, he returned some of his attention to his phone conversation while he selected a shirt.

"I know, Trunks, but Emi's been going on about this concert for ages and forced me into buying the tickets. If I give my ticket away, she'll kill me."

"Then sell them and get your money back. I'm not taking her."

Goten frowned as he pushed his training gis out of the way so that he could actually see his T-shirt collection. "I can't do that, Trunks! Emi would kill me, find the dragon balls, wish me back, and then kill me again and she'll probably go after you too when she found out why I missed the date."

He heard his friend groan. "Look, as scary as your girlfriend is, mine is way scarier. There is no way I'm taking Chiko."

"Please, Trunks. I'll owe you one forever!"

"As tempting as that is, no. Why don't you ask your mom to look after her?"

"She won't. I already tried but then she started asking what chance did she have against a saiyan if Chiko suddenly went on a rampage."

"She raised a two half saiyans!"

"Try telling her that. What about your parents?"

"Do you want Chiko back the same way you left her?"

Goten nodded as he selected a black T-shirt. "Yeah, I guess your dad would probably force her into training if he even realized she was alive and Bulma would say no. So it comes back to you. Please Trunks?"

"No! I have a date with Yumi and she'll kill **me**."

"So? Emi will do a lot worse to me if I don't go to the concert."

A laugh came from the speaker of the phone. "Goten. I know Emi. The worst she'll do is cry all over you when you tell her you can't make it."

"Crying girls **are** scary! Have you ever had to deal with a crying girl? All they have to do is look at you and you start considering suicide because of the guilt."

"My answer isn't going to change, Goten. I'm going on my date with Yumi and that's final."

Goten frowned as he slipped on his T-shirt and paused to glance at his reflection. He had long ago cut his long black hair and instead started gelling it to look more like his older brother. Yesterday's hair gel still remained so Goten decided not to add more and refocused on his conversation.

"I just thought of something," he said.

"What?"

"We're wimps. We have super strength, super powers, and we're scared of our girlfriends."

The other end was silent for a few seconds. No doubt Trunks was trying to think of some counter agreement. Finally, the man's voice replied, "Yeah they sure have us whipped. Makes me almost wish I was still single."

Goten grinned at hearing the wistfulness the last sentence contained. "Well then. You should assert yourself and take the day off and look after Chiko for me."

"No."

"Oh come on, Trunks! I swear I'll tell Yumi that you can't make the date. That way by the time she gets to you, she'll have calmed down."

"No, Goten."

Goten sighed as he sat down on his bed. "Alright. I didn't want to have to do this but remember that time I told Kaira that you broke up with her and you said you owed me one?"

The other end was silent for a moment.

"Fine but you owe me three."

Before Goten could reply, the line went dead. Snapping his cellphone shut, Goten walked out the door with a grin on his face. His mother peeked out from the kitchen. Her black hair was slowly slipping from its place in the bun behind her head and her normally clean clothing was spotted with white powder. As her son sauntered over, her eyes narrowed.

"I take it Trunks agreed to look after Chiko?" Chichi asked as she followed him back into the kitchen.

Goten nodded as he opened the fridge and reached for an apple. "Yup. I'll just grab her and then I'm off."

"In that case, I'll give you a list of groceries that we need." The older woman sighed as she walked over to the table and muttered to herself, "I had just gotten used to cooking for one saiyan and then another shows up."

Goten said nothing and looked around for any signs of their new house guest. It had been a month since he had found the girl outside the ruins of South City. For lack of another alternative, the girl had come to stay at the Son household and as she gave no name, she became known as Chiko. (Chichi picked the name.)

Looking for the girl now, Goten found her sitting in the living room by the TV. The girl appeared about twenty and her long unruly black hair had been forcibly held back by one of Chichi's old hair elastics. Her cuts and burns had vanished and the old gi that belonged to Gohan, Goten's older brother, actually covered her. Her black eyes were wide as she watched the latest news about the upcoming martial arts tournament. When Goten walked in the TV was showing video footage of the last tournament, three years ago. For a moment, Goten watched as he got his butt handed to him by Buu and Trunks beat up some weird guy. He glanced down and was amused to see the girl's tail swish back and forth as she watched the punches fly. The camera was unable to follow most of the movement and the girl's eyes were struggling to follow the fight as best she could. Finally, the girl seemed to realize that someone else was in the room with her. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes brightened when she noticed Goten.

"Hey Chiko, enjoying the tournament?"

She nodded before turning her attention to the TV in time to see Trunks fight Buu.

Since coming to the Son household, the girl hadn't said one word— unless you consider "Da" a word. Because Chiko hadn't said a single word, they still had no idea how she had come to Earth or how she had gotten so beaten up. When she first arrived Gohan had suggested that maybe she was a daughter of a saiyan who had survived the explosion of Planet Vegeta, the home planet of the saiyan race. Following that logic that meant that there was at least one if not two saiyans still live who didn't live on Earth.

Goten frowned as he watched her stare at the screen, completely mesmerised. It wouldn't be too surprising to learn that his dad and Vegeta weren't the last saiyans alive. He took a bite of his apple. After all, he thought, no one had bothered to warn him or Trunks about Broly. The problem was, they had no idea if she was half-saiyan like Gohan, Trunks, and Goten (oh and Bra) or if she was a full saiyan like Goku and Vegeta. He bit into his apple again. Well at least they knew she wasn't a quarter saiyan like Pan because she had a tail. (Quarter saiyans didn't have tails if Pan was a good example.)

The fight between Trunks and Buu ended in a ring out when Trunks went flying through one of the walls of the building behind the ring. Chiko made a noise that sounded almost like a groan but it sounded more like a growl as if she was mad at the TV for making the fight end so soon. A second later a commercial came on for the newest capsules from Capsule Corps. Chiko watched them with passive attention as if she was just putting up with it so that the fights would come back on. Eventually coverage of the tournament came returned and Chiko moved closer to the TV, so much so that her nose was almost touching the glass.

"Chiko! Move back or you'll hurt your eyes!"

The girl quickly moved to obey and rushed to sit on the couch. Goten glanced over his shoulder to see his mother standing in the doorway with a piece of paper. No doubt the list of food she wanted him to pick up. She was frowning at him as she pointed to Chiko who was once again focused on the TV.

"Do you and Trunks want her to need glasses?"

Goten sighed. "A little TV won't hurt her eyes, mom."

"Oh? Then why does your brother wear glasses?"

Goten wisely decided not to mention that Gohan never watched TV or that he wore the glasses to look smart, not because he needed them.

Chichi assumed he was silent because he was defeated (which he was) and handed him the list. "Now I want Chiko back before dinner so tell Trunks and give him the groceries while you're at it. I don't have enough noodles for tonight so you'd better not forget."

He nodded and placed the list in his back pocket with his wallet before turning to Chiko who had torn her attention from the TV to listen to Chichi orders. She tilted her head to the side, probably wondering why Trunks had to make sure she was home. Goten put a big grin on his face.

"Guess what Chiko. You get to spend the day with Trunks today."

"And?" Chichi asked.

Goten frowned. "And… uh… Well I don't think Bra is going to be home but he might take you to the mall or something."

Chichi groaned. "Honestly. You are just like your father. Chiko."

The girl nodded as she turned her attention to the woman.

"Be on your best behaviour."

Goten rolled his eyes. "No offence, mom but isn't that sorta obvious?"

"Your father had no manners when he first came here so we can't make any assumptions. Now you'd better hurry if you want to get the shopping done and still have time to drop Chiko off before your date."

Unable to argue with his mother's logic, Goten nodded and walked towards the door. Chiko quickly joined him and soon the two were off towards West City. Since Chiko was unable to fly, Goten was forced to use the Nimbus cloud. Rather than risk her falling through and never wanting to get on the cloud again, Goten didn't test her to see if she was pure hearted enough to sit on the cloud. He simply sat down and told her to hold on. A second later they were off.

Trunks was waiting for them outside the city and shot up from the ground to hover in front of them. Even without looking at his face, Goten knew that Trunks was not happy. When he glanced at his best friend's face, he found blue eyes narrowed in a glare and purple hair moving in a breeze caused by his chi. Goten sighed. Yup. Trunks was mad. He felt Chiko glance over his shoulder and spot Trunks. Instantly, the girl started waving and Goten saw the smile that threatened to break out on Trunks' face. However, Goten also saw how Trunks turned his attention back to him and the glare intensified.

"You're late," Trunks announced.

Goten laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah sorry about that. Chiko didn't want to leave the house until you got chucked through a wall on TV."

He saw Trunks twitch at a little at the reminder of his less than graceful loss. Goten didn't want to wait to see how long Chiko's cuteness would work on Trunks' bad mood, especially when his previous defeats were mentioned. In an attempt to avoid staying too long Goten quickly jumped off Nimbus, forgetting that Chiko had loosened her grip to wave at Trunks. The result of that lack of judgement was Chiko falling off rather than through the yellow cloud. Thankfully, Trunks half expected it and quickly caught her. Before Trunks could yell at him, Goten quickly flew off towards where his date would be waiting. He felt Trunks' chi spike behind him but knew that the older man couldn't do anything as long as he was hovering above the ground with Chiko. Heaving a sigh of relief, Goten reached into his pocket to make sure he had his ticket and his hand brushed against the paper in his pocket. Like a flash of lightning he remembered. He had forgotten to give Trunks the list.

Minutes later, Trunks had arrived at his home with Chiko. He had just turned on the TV for her when his cell rang. He stepped into the kitchen to answer it and was less than impressed to hear Goten on the other end. After listening to Goten talk for a few seconds, Trunks replied.

"First you basically ditch me with Chiko and now you want me to take her shopping?"

Trunks ran a hand through his hair as he listened to Goten's excuse. The man was only able to spit out a few words before Trunks cut him off.

"Fine. I'll help you out this once but you now owe me ten."

From the other end of the connection came a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Trunks. You have no idea how badly my mom would have killed me if the groceries didn't get delivered."

Trunks nodded as he reached to grab a piece of paper and a pen. "Alright. What do you need?"

He continued to nod as Goten listed off all the items. Eventually the other end fell silent. Figuring that Goten's cell had died again, Trunks started to end the call on his cell when he heard Goten say, "You okay, Trunks? You're really uptight."

Replacing the phone against his ear, Trunks growled. "I just had to call off my date with Yumi. How happy do you expect me to be?"

He could almost **hear** Goten frowning. "You were upset before you had to call off the date."

Trunks ran a hand through his hair again. "I'm fine. Just," Trunks paused, "Yumi's got me at the end of my rope at the moment." He paused again. "She seems to think I'm cheating on her."

"What?"

"That's what I said."

"Why is she thinking that?"

"Apparently I blew her off one too many times to do training."

The other end was silent for a second. Trunks took that moment to walk into the living room where Chiko was sitting watching old tournament tapes his grandmother had left out. Her tail swished side from side as she watched Goten and Trunks knock a fighter named Killa out while masquerading as Mighty Mask. He watched the stare-down that followed with a hint of a smile. What he wouldn't give to be eight and single again.

"Did you tell her you were a martial artist?"

Trunks frowned as he refocused his attention on Goten's call. He walked back into the kitchen where he didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing. "Yeah. On the second date like usual and I thought she understood."

"Looks like you were wrong."

"I guess."

"Well, you know what you should do?"

"What?"

Again Trunks could hear Goten's facial expression. This time the man was grinning. "Take her to a tournament, enter, and show her just how badass you are. Speaking of which, you going to enter the tournament this year?"

"Of course. I still have you to beat again, don't I?"

He could tell Goten was glaring at the phone. "You only won once and that was a cheap shot."

"So? You got three new toys out of it."

"They were used."

Trunks laughed. "You didn't care."

The phone went silent for a moment and Trunks glanced into the living room to make sure Chiko hadn't broken anything. She was still sitting inches from the TV. So far so good. As Goten still hadn't said anything and he now had a long list of groceries to pick up, Trunks decided he had better get going.

"So is there anything else you want me to do or are you going to call me later and say you forgot something else?"

He could picture Goten frowning and staring at the ceiling as the man made an "hm" sound. "Well you have the grocery list."

"Check."

"And you know that Chiko has to be back before dinner."

"Check."

"Nope that's about it."

Trunks smiled. "So I can go shopping and not have to worry about you calling me?"

"Yup."

His grin widened. "Are you sure?"

There was a pause. "Damn it, Trunks! Stop making me second guess myself."

Trunks laughed. "Then don't make it so easy." Before Goten could say anything else, Trunks disconnected the call. Now he was left with a dilemma. Take Chiko shopping with him or hand her off to his mother?

He glanced at the clock. Chichi usually had dinner around five so that meant she would want Chiko and the groceries back by four or three depending on how much food she was preparing. It would take a few hours to get there by his jet, which was about the only safe way he could travel with Chiko and bags of groceries. That meant he'd have to leave by noon. He glanced at the clock and groaned. It was already noon. Maybe he could use Nimbus? Goten could fly the thing with no problem so with luck so could he but rather than risk it he decided it would probably just be better to fly there as he usually did. However, that still meant he had to get going.

He glanced back at the living room. If he took Chiko, it would take forever to get the groceries due to the simple fact that she was distracted by the smallest thing. You'd almost think she had grown up in complete isolation (which judging by previous examples of saiyans, may not be too far from the mark.) So he couldn't bring her with him. He glanced at the TV. There was still a good few minutes of tape left of tournament coverage. He probably could get the groceries and be back before she even noticed he had left but if he wasn't… He glanced at the clock again. He was wasting time.

"Is there any apple juice?"

Trunks looked away from the clock to stare at his little sister. Bra looked identical to their mother. Same blue hair. Same blue eyes. The only difference was that Bra was only eight and his mother was… not and his mother didn't put bows in her hair. At the moment, the little girl was glaring at him, apparently not happy that he didn't answer her.

"I said, is there any apple juice, Trunks?"

He glanced back at the clock. Damn it. He didn't have time for this. "I don't know, Bra. Look and find out."

She pouted but she still skipped over to the fridge. When she opened it a wave of cold air fell to the floor and rushed around his ankles. The girl groaned. "Trunks, we're out of apple juice. Can you buy some?"

He groaned. Great, another thing to buy. However he nodded and muttered that he would get some. He glanced back at the clock and when he looked back towards Bra he found her staring at him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

Bra frowned before glancing back towards living room. "Do you want me to look after Chiko?"

Trunks almost laughed but paused and considered the idea. He couldn't take Chiko with him. Bra was offering and if he got her to promise not to destroy anything, she wouldn't. His mom would never know. And then he remembered Bra was only eight. Damn it life. Trunks paused again. But if he was fast enough…

"Do you promise not to get into any form of trouble?"

She nodded.

He was probably signing himself up for a death sentence but he had bigger things to worry about.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

He barely heard Bra's reply as he rushed out the door with his wallet. Unfortunately, he was in such a rush to get going that he failed to hear Bra say to Chiko, "Now let's have some fun!"

When he returned an hour later, he was relieved to find the house still standing. He was also relieved to see no fires or holes in the walls when he entered. Maybe it was actually okay to let Bra babysit. It would be the first time she had surprised him but he could hope right?

Pausing in the kitchen, Trunks reached into one of the many bags in his arms and pulled out a cartoon of apple juice. While he placed it in the fridge, he also grabbed a few ice packs from the freezer. He quickly placed the ice packs into the bags of the remaining groceries and then capsulized them. Then, mindful of Chichi's reaction if he lost the capsules, he placed them into a zipper pocket on his coat and turned to leave the kitchen in search of Chiko and Bra.

He had just stepped towards the door when he felt something tackle him around the middle. He barely had time to realize it was Chiko before his head hit the floor. The rest of him quickly joined his head as he and Chiko fell to the floor.

As Trunks stared at the ceiling, he realized two things. First, the ceiling needed painting and second, he had to make sure that Chiko never did that to anyone ever again. If he was winded and knocked slightly unaware, a normal human would probably have more than a few broken bones. Hearing the sounds of feet walking towards the kitchen, Trunks moved his head so that he could see who was walking in. If it was his father, the man would just roll his eyes and make his way to the fridge. If it was Bra, she would ask him what he was doing. If it was his mother… he didn't want to think about that. The footsteps paused in the doorway. The blue haired woman's eyes widened as she spotted her son as he lay on the ground with Chiko on top of him, still slowly regaining his breath and awareness of the world around him. Then Bulma started laughing.

"Trunks, when I said I wanted grandkids, I meant after your wedding."

Trunks groaned. First, his girlfriend thought he was cheating on her and then this. Why did the world hate him?

* * *

><p><strong>Requested Feedback:<br>****-Trunks' and Goten's characterization  
><strong>**-Chiko. Do you like her? Dislike her?  
><strong>**-Was the transition from present to past good? Is there a way to do it better?  
>-Any Favourite lines.<br>**

**A/N: Longer chapter this time round but that is just because I took two of my original Wright and Wong chapters and mashed them together. It didn't make sense to keep them apart. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!  
><strong>**-d101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Akira Toriyama. I am just a fan.**

Wright and Wong  
>Chapter Three<p>

"_I'm paying you to create a weapon! Not a human being! Now teach her about her targets and some fighting techniques or I'll pull the plug."_

"_But sir. She's like a child. If we don't guide her properly, then she could turn on us."_

"_Bah. Children learn through fear so if we make her fear us, we don't have a problem."_

"_But sir!"_

"_I- Don't- Care. Now either you show me some progress or I pull the plug."_

* * *

><p>It took a few moments for Chiko to reappear in the room. However, when she appeared one couldn't see her behind the piles of food she was carrying. Placing it down between Goten and Trunks, she bowed. "Sorry… It all… I could find."<p>

Goten grinned and quickly grabbed a bag of ramen before eating it raw. "Don't worry about it," he said through his chews. He swallowed and tossed her an apple causing her eyes to widen. "Got to keep up your strength too," he explained as he started to devour the dumplings.

However by the time Trunks and Goten had finished the pile of food, Chiko still hadn't finished her apple. She rolled over and over again in her hands. Finally, she glanced up from her apple.

"What… happened?" she asked.

Goten frowned. "These guys attacked us while Trunks was chasing after Yumi, remember?"

Chiko shook her head. "I don't… remember much. The man in tank… reminded me." She paused.

Goten saw Trunks sit up straighter and lean towards Chiko. "Of what?"

Chiko gestured as she spoke in an attempt to better communicate. "Green… or yellow water… over my head. On glass… letter 12-B. People around me… dry and stare… at me. They poke me… with sharp thing. The water is… red then. The man in tank… there. He shouts a lot." Chiko paused and squeezed her eyes shut. Her knuckles are white as she clenches her pant legs. "There is… another man… Da... He says… he created me." She opened her eyes. "That… is all."

Trunks leaned back against the wall. He glanced at Goten. Recognizing the serious look on his friend's face, Goten felt he had a good idea what Trunks was thinking about. They had only ever seen one person in such an environment. That same person tried to kill him and Trunks moments later.

"Broly," Goten muttered.

Trunks nodded before glancing back at Chiko. "Do you think you can handle these dishes?"

"Yes."

A second later, Chiko disappeared out the door leaving the two half saiyans alone.

"She's like Broly," Goten said.

Trunks nodded. "Those guys who were attacking us must have been the ones who created her."

"Why though?"

"Why else does anyone make a clone? They wanted to use her as a weapon." Trunks' fists were clenched so tightly that Goten saw blood start to drip from the reopened wounds.

In an attempt to distract Trunks, Goten leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Man. I almost wish that we were playing high risk hide and seek again."

Trunks slowly unclenched his fists and glanced at Goten. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we played that?"

Goten grinned. His mind already drifting back into his memories.

* * *

><p>"Goten! Get down here!"<p>

Dressing as he rushed to the kitchen, Goten somehow entered the room with both legs in one pant leg. As the teen straightened his clothing, he glanced around the kitchen for the reason for his mother's rage. Chichi was standing by the stove with a borderline furious scowl on her face. With a spoon, she pointed towards the cabinets where the cooking ingredients were usually stored. Standing there with a very wide eyes and a slight frown was Chiko. She was crouched on the ground poking a bag that had a huge rip in it. With each poke, a little more white powder appeared and fell to the floor.

Goten let out a groan when he spotted her. Chiko, however, grinned when she spotted him. She pointed at the bag. "Goten… it looks… like snow," she said.

The teen glanced at his mother to see her reaction. He was a little surprised to see the corners of her frown twitch as if she almost considered smiling. Goten wasn't sure if it was from Chiko's speaking or from the image of the girl covered in flour. Although Trunks vowed never to leave Chiko and Bra alone in the same room together, both he and Goten agreed one good thing came from Bra babysitting. Chiko was now talking in hesitate Japanese proving that the girl was not just another pretty face. Although there were often pauses between her words, her Japanese was clear and easy to follow. Every so often she even surprised Trunks and Goten by asking a question a person their age would ask. More often she would ask very awkward questions that would cause the teens to hand her off to their parents.

Taking his mother's smile to be good news, Goten said, "So… I guess I'll clean this up and then go to my date."

The twitch disappeared and Chichi's face settled into an anger glower. "No you won't. You said that you were babysitting Chiko and Pan today or did you forget?" Chichi groaned when she saw her son's face turn into a pensive frown. She turned back to the stove to continue cooking lunch and glanced at the girl out of the corner of her eye. "You'll just have to call Emi and tell her that you can't make it. Now clean up that floor."

"I can't just tell her I can't come! Emi's been wanting to see this movie forever!"

"Well I'm sorry, Goten but you're just going to have to grow a backbone around women and tell her you can't go."

"But mom!"

"No buts, Goten. Today I'm going to visit Bulma and you said you were going to look after Chiko and Pan. You promised and now you have to keep that promise." She paused to taste the soup she was making. "Why don't you call Trunks and see if he'll help you?"

Goten opened his mouth to reply as he swept up the white powder but paused when his best friend's name was mentioned. Chichi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and frowned when she saw the brightening of her youngest son's eyes. "Don't you even think about handing them off to Bra, got that, Goten?"

Goten groaned again as he continued to sweep. Soon the floor was clean. Minutes later Chichi left for her girls' day with Bulma. While Goten waited for his sister-in-law to appear with his niece, he made the mistake of calling his girlfriend. By the time he was done explaining why he couldn't take her to a movie, he wanted to kill himself. Emi was in tears and he couldn't do a thing to stop them. Finally, he hung up and placed his head in his hands with a groan. He instantly raised his head though when he felt a familiar ki.

"Knock, knock, anyone home?"

"Hey Trunks." Goten grinned as his friend walked into the house and kicked off his shoes. "You came over to raid the fridge."

Trunks grinned. "Where else can I eat some food without getting harassed?"

"I'm surprised you aren't on a date with Yumi."

Trunks remained grinning so it appeared he was having an easier time with his banshee. "Yumi's at her grandparents. Something about cleaning out the garage or something."

"Since you have some free time, want to help me babysit Chiko and Pan?"

Trunks shrugged. "Might as well since I doubt you can handle two little girls by yourself. If one of them cries, you might kill yourself trying to make them smile."

Goten rolled his eyes and glanced towards the living room where Chiko had been seconds before. His eyes widened when he realized Chiko was nowhere to be found. Without an explanation for Trunks' benefit, Goten rushed to his room. He let out a groan when the girl who appeared his age but acted much younger pulled a pair of swimming trunks from the dresser.

"Hey, those are mine! Give them back!"

Chiko glanced at him before returning her attention to the trunks as she appeared to be trying to figure out what they were for. Apparently, she felt whoever he was talking to, it wasn't her.

Goten tried again. "Chiko, those are my trunks!"

She glanced at him again as she held the brightly coloured item. This time she tilted her head to the side as if questioning what trunks were. This time Goten pointed to the items in her hands. "Trunks. Those are my trunks."

"No. He's Trunks," the girl repeated as she pointed over his shoulder. Looking behind him, Goten found his best friend standing there with a grin on his face.

"Looks like you confused her, Goten."

The other half-saiyan groaned. "Well it figures since the only Trunks she recognizes is you." A grin suddenly appeared on Goten's face as he grabbed Trunks' shoulders and forced his friend to face Chiko.

"Hey Chiko, I'll trade my Trunks for the thing in your hands."

"What? Goten! You can't—"

Behind him, Goten whispered. "It's just a game, Trunks. Besides look how happy he is."

Trunks spared a glance at the girl and saw that she was smiling as she nodded. With little choice, seeing as he couldn't escape without breaking something, Trunks caved. He nodded and Goten released his grip. The other saiyan then took the swimming trunks from Chiko and she "glomped" Trunks. Before all you Word Nazis attack the poor narrator consider that it is easier and takes less time to write "glomped" than to write "Chiko pushed off the ground, wrapped her arms around Trunks' waist and due to the excess kinetic energy caused them to both fall onto the floor." Doesn't glomp just sound better as well? In any case, the result is the same with Trunks once again on the floor with Chiko on top of him.

Goten tried not to laugh but his attempts where futile because he had to laugh at the look on Trunks' face. It was as if the man was trying to be mad and glare at Chiko but simply forgot how. When the man glanced at Goten though, Trunks appeared to remember how to be mad. "You didn't train her."

Goten struggled to stop laughing and nodded as he quickly stuffed the other trunks out of Chiko's view. "So, how are we going to break this to your girlfriend?"

Trunks glared at his friend the best he could considering he had to look over Chiko's body to do it. "You tell Yumi and I tell Emi." With slight difficulty, Trunks pulled himself into a sitting position although Chiko's arms were still wrapped around his waist. "Let's hope either Chiko gets her memory back or we figure out who Chiko really is and how to get her back home soon so that we can stop being babysitters."

"Aw, but you guys look so cute."

"Ha. Ha. Now get her off of me."

Goten laughed good naturedly. Several hours later, he wasn't laughing anymore.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

The black-haired half-saiyan paused to glance down from the tree he was hiding in before he replied. "Well I'm not the one who agreed to babysit Pan **and** Chiko."

"Yes you were and we were doing fine until you offered to play hide and seek."

Goten rolled his eyes as he glanced towards the branches above him where his friend was trying his hardest to not look like a random purple object hiding in a tree. "Well I didn't see you coming up with any ideas to stop Pan from crying."

"Well she wouldn't have been crying if you had stopped Chiko from tackling her to the ground."

"Well Chiko wouldn't be tackling people if you hadn't left her alone with Bra!"

"Well you had a week to train her not to."

A twig snapped somewhere south of them and the two quickly fell silent. Goten flattened himself against the tree trunk and hid in the shadows. Now more than ever he was grateful for his black hair. Unlike Trunks who was doomed to stand out wherever he went, the black hair made it far easier to hide in the shadows. However that skill is useless when you are handcuffed to the guy who is doomed to stand out or wearing a bright orange swimsuit.

Goten held his breath as he heard the sounds of girls laughing and he wondered what the girls were up to. He froze when he spotted a familiar looking girl in a gi appear below him. The little girl was only seven but she shared the same black hair and brown eyes Goten and his brother had. Goten considered moving higher into the tree where Trunks was but was sure that the little girl would notice him the moment he moved. The little girl glanced left and then right. She looked up and stared into the leaves of the tree. Goten tried not to blink. A second passed. The little girl looked left and then right again.

"Chiko!" she shouted. "They aren't over here." A second later the little girl was flying off towards the lake where Chiko was no doubt searching.

Goten didn't sigh in relief until he couldn't see or hear the little girl anymore. The links of the handcuffs clicked as Trunks moved so that he was sitting on the same branch as Goten.

"That was too close. We need a plan."

Goten nodded as he glanced back down to the forest floor. His hands had some tree sap on them and he rubbed it off onto his swimming trunks. "Or some pants. Sooner or later these are going to give us away."

Trunks nodded as he glanced in the direction of the house. "If Pan and Chiko are down by the lake, we should be able to get to the house, change, and back into the forest without a problem."

Goten frowned as he watched his friend move so that he was hanging from the branch. "Is it even possible to put on a shirt with handcuffs on?"

"All we need are some pants. Plus Chiko and Pan will be looking for orange and black swimming suits not pants so even if they spot us, they won't see us because they'll be looking for something else."

"So basically you want to hide in a tree until they get tired and call it quits."

Trunks nodded as he dropped to the forest floor. Goten followed a second later, not that he had much choice. Gravity and Trunks' strength had already pulled him half out of the tree when Trunks dropped to the ground. The two stood beside the tree for a second; testing the area to make sure it was safe. Finally they faced each other and nodded. Pointing themselves in the direction of the Son house, the two dashed through the forest, through the front door, up the stairs, and into Goten's room where the door was promptly locked. Careful to avoid the window, Goten reached into his closet and pulled out the first pair of pants he grabbed. As luck would have it, it was not his orange gi but some sensible black pants. He slipped them on quickly and turned to see that Trunks had already slipped the pants he had brought on over top of his black swimming trunks.

Trunks nodded but they both froze when they heard a very familiar shout.

"Uncle Goten! Trunks!"

"Trunks! Goten!"

Almost without conscious thought, the two jumped into Goten's closet and closed the door. It wasn't until the door was shut that Goten realized that they had nowhere to run. They heard the front door kicked in. Trunks swore, no doubt realizing what had just happened. Once again, without really thinking about it, the two started to dig under the clothes that Goten had thrown to the floor of his closet over the past few months (Mostly suits his mom had bought.) Within seconds the two were covered and they lay still as the door to Goten's room opened.

"There's water on the floor," the little girl announced. "Do you know what that means, Chiko?"

There was silence but the girl must have shaken her head because the younger girl announced, "They were here," with all the gusto of a cop from an old black and white movie.

Goten held his breath when he heard the sheets of his bed be moved. No doubt, Pan was looking under the bed. He felt Trunks kick his foot and Goten realized that his chi was higher than it should be. He had just lowered it when they heard Pan say:

"Check the closet."

Goten froze and prayed that his chi stayed whether it was. The door opened but Goten couldn't see anything because of the clothing on top of him. He prayed to Dende, King Kai, King Yama, and any other god he hadn't met that the girls didn't find them.

"Darn it. Nothing."

The door shut and the sounds of feet running down the stairs told Goten that they were safe. He let out a sigh and started to dig his way out of the suits that were covering him. Beside him, Trunks appeared wearing a grin that would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Let's hurry and get back to the forest before they come back."

Goten nodded and followed his friend towards the window. He pushed it open and glanced around the yard before nodding to Trunks. The two quickly powered up and shot toward the tree line, fully intending to be hidden again before the two girls realized where the chi's had flown to. Unfortunately, things didn't work out as they had planned. The two had were just at the treeline when two familiar shapes jumped from the trees towards them. Seconds later, Goten found himself on the ground with his young niece Pan sitting on his chest. Beside him, Chiko once again had Trunks in what everyone had started to refer to as the glomped position.

Pan smirked down on her uncle as she wagged a finger down at him. "And you were so sure that we wouldn't find you even if you were handcuffed together. Well we caught you so now you have to live up to your side of the wager. Tea party and dresses for everyone, just like you promised!"

Goten groaned. He had heard from Vegeta more than once that a saiyan would never lose his pride. Well, Goten thought. It looked like half-saiyans weren't as immune because he was sure his pride was gone and not coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I liked this flashback the best out of the currently posted ones. It amuses me greatly. Especially the mental image of Goten and Trunks in dresses. GT already gave us Trunks so it's only fair that Goten suffers too. Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**

**-D101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Akira Toriyama. I am just a fan.**

Wright and Wong  
>Chapter Four<p>

"_Girl! See these people? This is the man you will have to kill."_

"_Sir! You don't know what you are doing! You can't just— Oof."_

"_You talk too much. Girl. Kill this man and anyone associated with him or…"_

"_Stop it! The electrical impulses could kill her!"_

"_You had your chance. Now we do this my way. Son, Goku will pay for the trouble he's caused my army."_

* * *

><p>Chiko heard Trunks and Goten speaking as she cleaned the dishes. She had no idea who Broly was but she knew what a clone was. She had seen them on TV with Bra. Rising her hands out of the soapy water, she studied them. They looked human with the veins and arteries only creating ghostly images through her skin. She raised a metal spoon and looked at her reflection. Her face and hair looked human too. Her tail twitched as a drop of water fell onto it. Glancing down at the furry brown limb wrapped around her waist, she wondered about it. It was the only inhuman thing about her but Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten had once had tails. (She didn't know about Bra but Pan didn't have a tail.) They said it was because they were part of an alien race whose blood she shared if Bulma's blood tests could be believed. However, the more she looked at herself the more she wondered how she could be a clone. She looked perfectly humanish but her memories contradicted that fact. Unlike Trunks and Goten, she wasn't born, she was made and she was probably to be unmade when the others learned.<p>

She bit her lip as she continued to wash the dishes. As she washed, she found herself wishing that she had never gone to town with Trunks and Goten.

* * *

><p>It had started out as nothing. Chichi wanted her to get new clothes but she was busy cleaning the house so Goten took her to West City. Along the way she met Goten's girlfriend. While they were shopping for shirts, the lady had spotted them. She had called and waved. At first, Goten looked around the store with a confused look on his face. Chiko paused as she held a shirt with a picture of a giant bat on it. She watched his actions with a confused frown. She considered asking what was wrong. Suddenly, Goten froze and his face paled.<p>

"Oh crap!" he muttered before ducking into the center of the circular rank which was holding the various shirts.

Chiko frowned and tilted her head to the side as his odd reaction. She pushed the shirts apart so that she could look at him. He was cowering in the corner with his hands over his ears. "Goten. What… you doing?"

Goten turned and put a finger to his lips as he grabbed hold of the shirts. "We're playing a game. I'm not here." He pulled the shirts together, effectively hiding him from view.

Chiko frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Chichi said… no playing." She raised a finger in the air, as Chichi had when she was laying down the rules for going to the mall. In her best Chichi voice, she added, "It's bad manners."

Normally this would have caused Goten to laugh. However there was no reaction from the rank. Chiko frowned before shrugging and walking towards the pants. At the same time, a girl with bright blue hair wandered into the shop.

"Goten," the girl called as if she was singing as she entered.

Chiko looked up from picking pants to look at the girl. She looked like an older Bra who had stuck balloons under her shirt. For a moment, Chiko wondered why a girl would be calling Goten before shrugging it off to her hearing wrong. Again, Chiko shrugged off her confusion as she looked at the various pairs of pants. There were tags on them and Goten said to grab only ones with a special mark on them which said what size they were. Unfortunately, Chiko couldn't remember what that mark was. She paused for a moment to stare at the pants before turning to the shirts. She started to take a step forward when she paused. Goten said he wasn't there so he wasn't there. That meant she had to find someone who could explain this to her.

The blue haired girl was closest so Chiko walked up to her. "Excuse me," Chiko said as she tried to remember all the manners and lessons Bra had taught her. (Chichi just said never talk to strangers so that wasn't very helpful.) "What size are these?"

The blue haired girl paused mid-shout for someone whose name sounded like Goten to stare at Chiko. "Doesn't it say on the tag?" she asked.

Chiko shrugged. She wasn't quite sure how to say that she didn't understand what was written on the tag. Thankfully the girl grabbed the pants and read it over. "These are medians but if you are buying it with those shirts, you'll want the cream coloured ones so that they don't clash."

"And Clash… is bad?"

The girl nodded. "Very bad." Suddenly, the girl frowned. After a moment she said, "Actually, I know a better store for you." She hooked her arm around Chiko's as she tossed the pants onto a rank.

Chiko started to say no but then she remembered Goten wasn't there so why shouldn't she go and look at clothes with this nice girl? "Okay," she said as she tossed the shirts in the same direction as the girl did. She noticed a few landed on Goten's head when he peeked over the rank. However, she ignored him. After all, he wasn't there. With her arm hooked with the other girl's, Chiko walked out of the store. While they watched, the girl chatted with Chiko. She asked her many questions, sometimes so quickly Chiko had to ask her to slow down. The girl said her name was Emi and she had thought she had spotted her boyfriend in the store where she met Chiko.

"I wanted to ask him about going to a concert since he missed the last one because he was babysitting," Emi explained.

"You… are not mad?" Chiko asked.

Emi shook her head. "He just got a little sister. I hear she's really cute. And besides, he can't always get Trunks to babysit. Yumi would kill him." The girl hiccupped and suddenly her hair was black and her eyes became tearful. "I just wish he would show that he cared more."

Chiko frowned. "He should… buy you flowers," she replied, remembering how Bra said boys used flowers to show they cared more.

Emi nodded. "Exactly!" She hiccupped again and her hair became light blue again. The tears also disappeared. "Anyways, enough about boys." The girl raised her arm and pointed down the hallway. "On to shopping!"

Chiko tilted her head before copying her actions. "On to shopping!"

Emi laughed and soon so did Chiko, although she had no idea what she was laughing about. When they entered the shop Emi dragged Chiko over to get measured. Afterwards, Emi wandered through the store forcing Chiko to try on a lot of different clothes. Once when Chiko came out wearing a sundress she saw Goten wearing sunglasses and frantically waving at her. She started to wave back when she remembered he was playing a game so she ignored him.

Finally, Emi let her change back into her own clothes. When Chiko emerged dressed in the spare clothes Chichi had lent her she found a crying, black haired Emi turning her back on Goten who was apologizing over and over again.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'll go to the concert. Just stop crying."

"Liar!" Emi shouted. "You always back out at the last second."

"What about the last movie we went to? I went to that."

"That's a movie," Emi wailed. "You backed out of the last concert even when Trunks could have babysat!"

"I was babysitting my sister and my niece." Goten tried to step in front of Emi but she turned away from him. "Please. I swear I'll come to the next one. Just stop crying."

Emi shook her head as fresh tears fell. Goten glanced at Chiko before turning to Emi again. "What if I introduce you to my sister? Will you stop crying then?"

Emi paused and nodded. Goten quickly walked over to Chiko and dragged her over to the other girl. "Emi, this is my sister, Chiko. Chiko, this is my girlfriend, Emi."

Emi hiccupped and her hair changed colours again. "You're Goten's little sister?"

Chiko nodded and suddenly found herself being hugged. "You are so cute!"

Chiko couldn't think of a reply and was silent. Finally, Emi let her go before announcing to Goten that they had found clothes for Chiko but now they needed underwear. Goten had turned an interesting colour of red but nevertheless paid for the clothes Emi picked out for Emi before following the girls to the other side of the mall where Chiko was forced to wear more clothes. It had been fun to try on various items of clothing although she didn't understand why Goten's face turned red when she showed him the bra he had told her to put on.

Finally, Chiko had all the clothes she could ever need (at least for this season according to Emi). The group had been walking towards an ice cream parlor to get something to eat when Chiko noticed a familiar purple-haired man walking towards them. Emi and Goten smiled and waved. Trunks noticed the movement and waved as well. His' eyes widened when he found himself glomped as he usually was. However, Chiko held herself back so that they wouldn't fall to the ground. She felt Trunks pat her head and smiled.

However, that smile turned to a wide-eyed stare when she found herself being shoved away by Trunks. She frowned and found him stared in dread at something to her left. She turned and found herself staring at woman, not unlike Emi but with blonde hair.

"Yumi I can explain," Trunks said.

The girl's face was red and her eyes were watering. Before Trunks could explain, she launched into a string of Japanese, Chiko could only dream of understanding. She finished with a cry of, "Go sleep with that bitch! See if I care!" before she turned on her heel and ran into the crowd which had gathered. Emi and Trunks had rushed off after his girlfriend leaving Chiko to glance at her other guardian for an explanation.

The half-saiyan sighed as he watched Trunks call to Yumi. He placed his hand onto her shoulder and started to lead her back towards Capsule Corps. The crowd along the street that had paused to watch the messy breakup between Trunks and Yumi started to move on to their daily lives. Goten was silent as they walked and Chiko was still trying to figure out what she had done wrong. All she had done was greet Trunks like she always did and then that girl appeared and started shouting all kinds of words. Most of which Chiko didn't recognize. Only one really stuck out in her mind and she wanted to know what it meant but was worried about asking Goten. The last time she had asked someone what a word meant it was f*-*- and Chichi had told her to go wash her mouth out with soap for an hour. (She still didn't know what that word meant and come to think of it, the girl had also shouted it at Trunks.)

Finally, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Goten… what's… bitch?"

Goten sighed again but kept looking ahead of them as they walked. "Well it's another name for a female dog."

Chiko nodded before looking back at him. "But there… no dogs."

"Well it's also used to describe women who act... angry and as a bad name for someone."

"She was angry… so she's… bitch? Why'd she… call self that?"

Goten weakly smiled. "Actually she was referring to you."

"But I wasn't angry… or a dog."

Goten shook his head. "She was just angry and called you a bad name that's all."

"But why—?"

Goten glanced in her direction and she fell silent. His eyes were serious but she also spotted annoyance in their depths. Usually only Trunks looked at her like that. She didn't like Goten to look like that. "Listen. Videl can explain this better than I can but for right now," he sighed, "Yumi thought that you were stealing Trunks from her so she got mad and broke up with him and now Trunks is upset. Okay?"

Chiko was silent but she nodded and they continued on their way. While Trunks ran after Yumi in an attempt to explain himself and Emi ran to calm the other girl down, Goten and Chiko had gone to get some good. During those few seconds, three tanks rolled into town and forty marching soldiers who looked like clones of each other walked beside them. On its side was the red symbol of the Red Ribbon Army. A shout rose from one of the men and he pointed towards Goten and Chiko. At once they were swarmed and the tanks' gun swivelled to point at them.

* * *

><p>Goten shook his head trying to block out the memories. When the battle started there were no orders to surrender. There were no thoughts given to Goten's pleads not to start a war in the middle of the city. There were no words spoken by the soldiers except "Kill the rogue."<p>

They were lucky that no one was home, Goten thought. It would have been hard to explain to his mom why he and Trunks were so banged up and Chiko was unconscious. However, even after the four hours grace they still had no ideas how to explain what had occurred. Unfortunately, they were now out of time. Glancing towards the window, he saw Trunks also look in the same direction. Three large power sources were coming their way. From his place on the bed, Goten watched as Trunks stood.

"Time to face the music," he said.

Goten nodded and sat up from the bed. Chiko entered through the door. Her eyes were wide and she bit her lip. Goten gave her a smile. They now knew who or rather what she was. She was Chiko, a clone created as Bio-Broly was. She probably shared his DNA but more importantly she was Goten's and Trunks' little sister and they weren't going to let her go without a fight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, princess. Open your eyes. There's a good girl."<em>

"_Da…"_

"_No. I'm not your dad but I'm going to be taking care of you until you're strong enough to leave that chamber."_

"_Da…"_

"_I'm not your dad but I did bring you something. What do you think, princess? It's a picture. See? These are trees and when you are strong enough you'll get to see them."_

"_Da…"_

"_No. I'm not your dad. I'm the man who helped create you."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the lack of warning but this is the final chapter of this story. I hope someone enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading my first Dragon Ball Z OC and please tell me what you thought of her.**

**-d101**


End file.
